A demolition tool for crushing and/or cutting material is generally known. Typically, the demolition tool may comprise a jaw assembly having a lower jaw and an upper jaw. The upper and lower jaws may be pivotally connected. The upper and lower jaws may be moveable relative to each other. Blades may be provided on both the upper jaw and the lower jaw. The work material may be crushed or cut by closing the upper jaw and the lower jaw under hydraulic pressure.
The demolition tool may comprise a frame that connects the jaw set to a jib of a machine.
The demolition tool may have a jaw assembly that is suitable for crushing concrete. The jaw assembly may be adapted for crushing or cutting other materials, for example for cutting scrap iron and/or iron sections. The abrasive nature or hardness of some of these materials may cause the relatively rapid wear of the surfaces that engage the materials.
The demolition tool may be provided with replaceable working parts that have wear surfaces. The working part may be connected directly to the jaw assembly by conventional techniques. The working part may be provided on the upper and/or the lower jaw. The working part may be retained by fasteners.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.